They Don't Know Me
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: Ally is New to Miami. She met Dez and Trish, Frenemy with Austin and Cassidy. At School, Everyone call her, 'Bad Girl ' at school over one problem BUT, They don't know the real her. She was to Change all that before The School year is over.


_They Don't Know Me._

_Chapter 1: They Don't Know The New Girl._

'It just a New School, Ally. New School, Fresh Start.' I thought to myself, Standing in front of Marino High. I'm Allyson Dawson, but I like being Called Ally. I just Move to Miami with My Mom and Dad. My dad Open Up a Music Store down Here so That why we had to move here. I had Alot of Friends back in New York. I had to Break-up with My Boyfriend, Dallas because I hate Long- Distance Relationship. I took a deep breath and walk into the Huge School. When I got to the Front Office, They Told Me go to the Principal Office. I just Nod and Walk in there.

"ALLYSON DAWSON!" He yell and Shake my Hand. "I like to be Called Ally, ." I said and Sat down. "Sorry, Ms. Ally. I'm Glad, You Pick our School. With Your Grades, You can Pick Any School in Miami! All A's, Perfect Records, G.P.A is a 4.5! That Rare at Our School! Ms. Dawson, You are Something." He said Winking at me Flirty . Mr. Wilson Had Blonde hair and He Look like he in his Early 30's plus He Had A great Body but He can't Be doing this. "I can see that, You are Going to Like it here." He said while Grab My Hand and Kiss on it. "Ok! Where Do I get My Schedule at?" I said Standing up. Mr. Wilson Nod and Stand Up as Well. "In The Front Office and They Will give it To you." I nod and When I was About To Walk out but Mr. Wilson Stop me. "You can Always stop by my Office, Anytime." He said. I nod and Walk off.

When I got The Schedule, I look at my homeroom class.

_**Homeroom**_

_**Ms. Lucas Rm.201**_

That Not Far away from Here. When I was Looking at The Rest of My Classes. I bump into someone, "I'm So Sorry!" He said. "No! I'm Sorry!" I said and Stand Up. I grab his Hand and Pull him up. "Are you New here?" He ask. I nod and Look down. "I'm Dez." He said and Put his Hand Out. "I'm Ally." I said and Shake it. "Do You need help looking for Your Homeroom?'' I nod and Smile. He grab My Schedule and Smile, "We Have the Same Schedule! This Is Awesome!" He said Giving Me A High Five. "Well, Lets Go Ally! You are going to love Homeroom." He said and Grab My Hand. He Drag Me to Homeroom and When We got there, Everyone was Laughing and Talking. "You can Hang with me and My Girlfriend, Trish." He said and Walk over To a Latina girl with Curly black Hair. "Come On, Ally!" He said.

I walk over there and Saw By The Girl. "I'm Trish!" "I'm Ally." "I like Your Outfit." I look down And I was Wearing an Purple Shirt that Had Silver heart and Neon Blue Pants. "Thanks." "I like Her, Dez! She Way better than Ana!" Trish said and Roll her Eyes. "What Happen to Ana?" I ask. "She talk a mile a Minute, That It drove me Crazy! When She Left, I was so happy. I want to have someone Listen to me not Me Listen to Them! You are the Quiet type! So I think we are going to be Best Friends!" She said and Hug me. "Plus, She in all our Classes!" Dez said. "Now, I have A Best girl Friend!" She said Happily. I nod and smile, I have Friends. "So Ally, Where did you move from?" Dez ask."New York City." I said. "Do you have a Boyfriend?" Trish said and Smile. "We broke Up. I hate Long- Distance Relationship. His Name was Dallas." I said and Frown.

**RING! RING! RING! **

"Let get to Science. Mr. Brook is not the Nice type." Trish said and Frown. "I have to get my book out of my Locker. I met you there." They Nod and walk off. When I got to My Locker, A boy bump in to me. "Watch it!" I look up and saw A guy with Blonde hair. It dumb Jock, so I just roll my eyes and Walk away. Well,Try to walk Away. He grab my Arm and Pull me back. "Did You Just Roll your Eyes at me?" He said. "Yep." I said and Tried to walk off. "Do you Know who I am?" "No and I don't care!" I yell loud enough that the everyone was looking at me. "Ally!" Trish shout and ran up to me. "Come on, Ally. He's Bad News." She said and Grab my hand and Walk me to Science. "Who was that Jackass?" I said Angrily. "That's Austin Moon. He's The king of the School. Stay away from him , He's Trouble." Trish said. I nod and Sat with Trish and Dez. We were talking until Moon Came in.

"Mr. Moon! You are Late!" He just sigh and Roll his eyes. "There's someone in your spot in your group so Today, You are in Dez's Group." 'Haha! What! I'm In Dez's Group!' I thought and Sigh. "What up, Loser." He said Rudely. I just Roll my Eyes and Said "What up, Hair dye." Trish gave me the 'Shut up Face.' "My Hair is Naturally Blonde!" He hiss. "Like I care!" I hiss back. "Als, Leave him Alone. Let Just Get this work over with." Dez said and look at his Science Book. I nod and read my Book. Trish Poke My Arm and Ask "What is your G.P.A?" "4.5?" "That's... You're Perfect! I can finally cheat off of someone Super Smart." She said and Smile. "I'm Smart!" Dez said hurtful. "You text Your Dog." "How Do you Text Your Dog?" I ask. "Don't Your Dog Text?" He said. "NO!" Trish Yell. "I have no Dog." I said.

**RING! RING! RING! **

"Lunch Time!" Dez said and Jump up. I just Laugh and Walk in lunch Line with them. After We got our Lunch We sat In A Booth and Start Talking. A blonde girl was Walking Up to Us and Frown. "Hello Red, Crazy. Who are You?" She said and Smile. "This is Ally. Now, Leave Cassidy." Trish hiss. "No way. I'm Cassidy. I like your Hair. You should Sit with Us." She said and Smile. "Ally, Don't go to the Dark side. That what happen to Austin." Dez said. "Sorry, Cassidy. I have to stay with Real Friends." She roll her Eyes and Walk off to Austin. "What A Drama Queen." I said and ate My Fries.

**End of the Day:**

Today was Good. Austin is My Locker Buddy and It suck. "Loser." He said to me. "Your Mom, Bitch." I said And Open My Locker.

**BANG!**

I look at who I hit with My Locker, It Was Cassidy. She was on the Floor and Her Nose is Bleeding. "Are you Ok!?" I said and Got down to her Level. "My Nose!" I grab some Paper towels out of my Bag and gave it to her. "I thought we were Friends! Stay away from me!" She said and Cry away from Me. 'She Made Cassidy Cry.' 'Wow. What a Bad Girl.' 'She made the Queen Cry!' 'New girl to Bad Girl.' I heard people was calling me the 'Bad girl of Marino high'. Great, I'm the Bad girl! I just Walk off without Wiping Blood off my Locker. "Ally!" I turn around and Saw Trish and Dez. "You wanna Hangout?" She said. "I have to go to my Dad Store. Maybe, we can Hang at my house at 7?" They nod and Gave me their Number. I wave bye to my New Friends.

**At the Sonic Boom:**

"Hi Dad." I said. "Hey Ally! How was School?" He ask while Displaying a Glossy Red Guitar. "It was Good. I made two new Friends. My Teachers are Nice." I said. "That's Great! Now Ally, Your Mom and I Have to Go out of town for 2 Month. We're leaving tonight and We put 400$ In the Cookie Jar. So Don't go wild!" I nod and Smile. When he left, I pull out My Song Book and Look over My song I wrote.

_Don't do love, don't do friends  
I'm only after success  
Don't need a relationship  
I'll never soften my grip_

Don't want cash, don't want card  
Want it fast, want it hard  
Don't need money, don't need fame  
I just want to make a change  
I just wanna change _[5x]_

_[Chorus:]_  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh

One track mind, one track heart  
If I fail, I'll fall apart  
Maybe it is all a test  
Cause I feel like I'm the worst  
So I always act like I'm the best

If you are not very careful  
Your possessions will possess you  
TV taught me how to feel  
Now real life has no appeal  
It has no appeal _[5x]_

I was cut off by clapping. I look up and Saw Austin Moon. "Ally Dawson. You can Sing!" He said Smiling. "What do you want?" I said. "I saw that Sweet Guitar! I'm here to buy it." I nod ,Grab it for him and rang it up. "That is 300.96$" I said. He Nod and gave me 400$. "Keep the Tip." He said and ran off with his Guitar. Now, I have 500$, It My Lucky Day! I look up and Saw Cassidy at the Food court with her Nose all patch up.

Now I'm The the Bad girl at school but they didn't know that I didn't see her.

_They know that I'm the bad girl._

_They don't know me,_

_The Real me._


End file.
